Inside the mind of two
by Sonar
Summary: Thanks for reminding me Dizzy. This chapter on Blaze's thoughts is for you and Blaze is my character.
1. In the mind of two

Action Man thoughts:  
Adventures  
using my amp factor  
fighting against Dr.X  
Tempest and Asazi  
plus Quake  
and Dr.Gangreen  
saving the world  
sometimes working wit Intercept  
having to deal with Rikki's complaining and nagging  
I got used to it  
Fidget with her camera  
Grinder is a great pilot  
they are family to me  
Nick Master is a strange person  
always insult people  
such as Templeton Storm who became Tempest  
and myself when Dr.X and Tempest worked together  
Team X-treme works like a team  
figghting against evil  
with Simon Gray at our side  
meeting new people  
getting new rivals  
meeting villains   
making a plan  
finding a distraction  
using the impossible  
to make it possible  
  
Grinder  
being a pilot  
able to take on Dr.X  
Not afraid  
to take on challenges  
I'm calm  
and relaxed  
Rikki can not stay relaxed  
Fidget is a bit hyped up  
Alex and I are like brothers  
we fear nothing  
almost  
We take care of each other  
Team X-treme is a family  
we save each other  
and we care for each other  
we are all friends  
we stick together  
come up with plans  
fighting against  
Asazi, Dr.X, Tempest and Quake  
and also Gangreen  
being stress free  
well that is me  
  



	2. In the mind of two more

Fidget's thoughts:  
  
holding my camera  
can be hyper at times  
sometimes   
I can be brave  
I push myself to the limit  
I love flying  
and video-taping Action Man  
he's like a brother  
Grinder's pretty cool  
and well Rikki  
is just his normal hyper self  
Rikki's the manager  
I'm the camera woman  
always with my team  
ready to take actions  
really to help my team  
Vinnie is a reptile  
that I like so much  
even if he nearly surprises me  
when he jumps on me  
Team X-treme is a family  
we stick together  
we fight against X, Tempest, Asazi, Quake and gangreen.  
Gangreen has acid and it's freaky  
Tempest is just one villain who probably need anger managemen  
due to his temper.  
Asazi is a good shooter with her crossbow and arrows  
Dr.X, I so depise  
Quake can shake the earth just from walking  
Intercept can be idiots at times  
they shot at me in little air  
but they did save our lives  
but we end up saving their butts  
What an action packed day!  
  
Rikki's thoughts:  
Busy busy busy  
always setting up the times  
came up with the name Action man  
I'm the oldest of the group  
I worry, panic and panic more  
nag, nag, nag  
never get to be in the action  
nearly got killed  
by X's trilobug  
got everything sticking to me  
X and his council of doom  
don't stand a chance  
against Team X-treme  
I am afraid  
of dying and well almost everything  
I work sometimes well on computers  
Grinder taught me  
He and i are friends  
Fidget is the sister of the group  
Alex is the stunts professonal with   
an AMP factor  
that Dr.X wants.  
Dr.X scares me.  
Tempest is shocking  
Asazi is a walking fern  
Quake is a earth-shaker  
Gangreen is a acid container of sorts  
I'm a busy manager  
rush, rush, rush  
  



	3. In the mind of the villains

THE MIND OF VILLAINS  
  
Asazi  
A one woman hitman  
killing to get payed  
working for Dr.X  
having to be the only woman  
on Council of doom  
using my crossbow  
and my skills  
to get Action Man  
whom I call loverboy  
having to deal with Quake  
Tempest, Gangreen and my leader, Dr.X  
He leads us   
his plans fail  
we never seem to work together as a team  
Using my whip  
giving orders  
Tempest is one spark plug  
while gangreen is a comtamination  
Dr.X is a leader with a big brain  
Quake is probably the earthshaker with little smarts  
and I, I am the coolest of them all.  
  
Dr.X  
I am the leader to evil  
the smartest besides Tempest  
I'm a genius  
I chase Action Man  
to get the AMP factor  
I hate him  
he foils my plans  
I want to destroy him  
to make my neohumanity  
and to rule the world  
I created Trilobugs  
and worked with Simon gray  
Simon gray helps Action man  
when he first triggers  
I stole Brandon Caine's body  
through a transfer  
and a trilobug got his mind  
then he chased after me  
tok over my trilobugs  
was forced into alliance with Action Man  
betrayed him  
he got me in the end  
I hate him.  
Asazi was my first member  
Then Tempest, then gangreen  
then Sidney now known as Quake joined  
Quake is a earth shaker  
Tempest is a thunder maker with his rage  
Asazi is a good shooter but can't even hit action man  
even if she have skills  
Gangreen is a crazy mad scientist  
Actionman, we will get you yet. 


	4. villain thoughts

Quake's thoughts  
I used to be a janitor  
I was hired by X  
Guess he was surprised  
I hate Action man  
he defeated X  
I saw this suit  
I went into it  
I can't get out  
don't care  
I love it  
True power  
I am mean  
loving my job  
i can shake the earth  
and cause earthquake with each step I make  
i love my job.  
I'm unstoppable  
but the suit is not easy to walk in  
it feels light  
yet heavy  
with equipment  
I use  
beside my feet.  
I used to be a geeky janitor  
now I'm Quake, the earthquaking machine of destruction  
Buildings will crumble  
I will serve Dr.X  
and stop Action Man  
  
Tempest  
I am power  
I am rage  
I am Tempest  
I shoot lightning out of my body.  
I hate Action Man  
and I hate Masters  
It's his fault I'm Tempest  
I love it  
with a lightning mark on my face  
no longer wearing glasses.  
I'm a genius  
powerful   
too smart for my own good  
Action Man is going to pay  
He interfered with me getting Nick Masters back  
I can create storms  
I own a air ship  
I work with Asazi or a snake as I call her  
She's bossy  
Dr.X leds us  
We're both smart  
As I say  
Nothing is better than a genius than a genius  
or something like that.  
Gangreen is one I won't near  
He shoots acid out of his body  
Gives me the creeps  
Quake is so a dork  
such a showoff  
and a jerk  
I hate Team X-treme  
I'll get them yet  
even if they foil our plans for Neo-humanity  
they will pay  
I love being Tempest  
using my power  
to hit the enemy  
and threaten people  
There is more to me than meets the eye. 


	5. Mind of a mad scientist

Gangreen's thoughts  
Shooting acid  
an accident changed me into a freak  
I love it  
I use to do research  
in the forest  
on medical stuff and healing  
now I had a buyer  
Dr.X  
I tried to change the world  
but Action Man stopped me  
He ruined my chance of joining Dr.X and his council of Doom  
I don't know how I got in there.  
He will pay.  
I'm crazy  
a mad scientist  
that looks ugly  
I'm pretty smart also  
I can shoot a vine out of my left hand  
I can create things  
and make poison.  
I work with 4-5 people  
such as the leader, Dr.X.  
We both seem equal  
Asazi was the second to join  
her skills and her arrows  
she is payed to kill people  
she hates Action man  
and I wonder why he waste him time trying to change her and me.  
Tempest shoots lightning out of his body  
He has a temper of the storm  
and his strange attitude  
and yet he's a genius  
you think we are all failed genuises  
Then there's Quake  
don't like him  
so bull headed  
and a stupid one.  
he uses brawn of his suit  
he causes earthquakes  
and yet has little smarts  
but what can I say?  
Being evil has its disadvantages and advantages. 


	6. Mind of fire

Blaze  
  
Here I am  
been a villain for 7 years  
love my powers  
i shoot fire out of my hands  
seperated from my team  
due to the hidden power  
a power that can devour the world  
Then, I was discovered by X  
Didn't take long to get use to  
met his council of doom  
Asazi, is pretty cool  
we hang out  
Gangrene  
What can I say about him  
He shoots acid and he's pretty much strange  
for a mad scientist  
Quake and I became friends  
he has a quake suit  
it's cool  
but I think he is not a bad villain  
Dr.X rules his council with a iron fist  
He's a smart criminal not giving up  
Then there is Tempest  
a guy that's my age  
he has amazing powers that amaze me  
he shoots lightning out of his body  
I have a crush on him  
even if I was a villain longer than him  
he looked like a villain probably before he became Tempest  
Then there is me  
a brown eyed and brown haired girl  
wearing different clothing  
I even wear knee pads at times  
I sometimes like dirty work  
I love playing with my power  
and I control it with no sweat  
Now to get Action Man   
and my revenge on Prima Rage. 


	7. Mind of the minor characters

Brandon's thoughts  
  
Here I am  
brown hair  
dark colored eyes  
friend of Alex  
yet a rival  
I wanted to win  
I did a stupid thing  
Alex saved me  
he didn't know how he did it  
I ended up in the hospital  
then we got candy from a stranger  
a machine came out  
and jumped on the screen  
his name was DR.X  
listened to his proposal  
Alex wasn't interested but I was  
so I tried it  
raced against Alex  
I won  
i transformed into a monster more than once  
Alex had to save me  
Dr.X got me  
I wanted to get him  
so alex and I went to his lab  
which was underwater  
I saved Alex from debris  
when the ground shook  
we went in  
hologram showed up  
I wanted to go  
I was scared of X  
then some vines grabbed me  
and took off Grinder's blocking singals  
Then Dr.X arrived and transferred his progam into me  
He used me  
That was the last of me and so I thought  
until i found out I was in a trilobug  
I took over some trilobugs and attacked Dr.X  
and his crew  
I don't even know them  
Alex allied with them  
to stop the trilobugs  
but couldn't  
the trilobugs grew  
and transformed into me  
I was confused  
lost like a puppy  
not until I saw Dr.X  
I shot at him  
then two of his goons  
one shot lightning   
while the other shot arrows  
I knock them out and then Intercept arrive  
they moved me to the sea  
I fed off knowledge.  
Then I showed up at Intercept  
I saw a boy  
and a women  
there was Dr.X  
There was Alex  
he was helping X  
They jumped in my head  
Alex found the bug  
I shocked Dr.X  
He was taking the trilobugs down  
next thing I know  
I wake up to be in a bed with boxers on  
I see Alex, Fidget, Rikki and Grinder.  
  
Nick Masters  
Big ego  
wearing a toupee  
new reporter  
I care just about getting news  
about Action man  
and blaming other people  
when I could blame myself  
have big anger  
got in a feud with Templeton Storm  
blamed him  
ran a smear campaign against him  
he turned into Tempest  
who shoots lightning out of his body  
almost destroyed Masterdome  
and almost killed the gifted players  
loved just the ratings  
I'm a reporter  
just my job  
I'll never learned my lesson  
  
Diane Zervas  
Intercept agent  
carries a gun  
really serective  
but not really  
work for the government  
met Team X-treme  
and Dr.X  
plus the members of Dr.X's doom council  
Asazi is a hitman  
Tempest shoots lightning  
he could probably charge a car battery  
Then Gangrene is a world threat  
he can poison the world  
shoots acid  
Quake can break the world into half.  
I must stop world threats  
helping action man  
Action Man is a team player  
Rikki is really is a chicken  
Grinder is calm and always ready  
he's a mechanic and a good one  
Fidget is a crazy girl with attitude  
with Vinnie  
which gave me the creeps  
I'm an Intercept agent   
and I will stop Dr.X  
no matter what it takes  
  



End file.
